Computer systems that receive and process input data are well known in the art. Typically such systems include a central processing unit (CPU), persistent read only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM), at least one bus interconnecting the CPU, the memory, and at least one input port to which a device is coupled for input data and commands, and output ports to which a monitor and speakers are connected to display results. Traditional techniques for inputting data have included use of a keyboard, mouse, joystick, remote control device, electronic pen, touch panel, pad or display screen, switches and knobs, and more recently handwriting recognition and voice recognition devices. However, such input devices are ill designed to work in combination with indicia and surfaces which users may be using and on which they may require additional information.
Computer systems and computer type systems have recently found their way into a new generation of electronic devices including interactive TV, toys for both education and entertainment, books, magazines, electronic cash registers, synthetic music generators, handheld portable devices including personal digital assistants (PDA), and wireless telephones. Consequently, conventional input methods and devices are not always appropriate or convenient when used with such systems.
This invention offers the unique capability, without a physical keyboard or mouse, of allowing the user to be able to point with an implement, or in some cases a finger, to any point on an identified surface and have the coordinate designator, which in this application is more generally called a scanner, transfer the coordinates designated into the computer to be matched with a virtual copy of the surface and thereafter generate an action by the computer based on the indica the computer determines is located at the designated coordinate. While the term scanner is used throughout this application to describe a means to electronically image the surface being employed by the user and match that electronic image with a memory resident surface, such devices could include sonic devices which determine a designated coordinate using sound from one or a plurality of sources, laser scanners, CCD (Charge Couple Devices), camera-based readers to optically digitize the selected surface, and a host of other devices that could be used to both scan the surface and scan the surface identifier to determine the matching memorized surface to the surface being used.
The designated coordinate by the user is identified and matched to the designated coordinate in a memory resident preprogrammed substantially similar virtual surface which identifies the indicia located at the coordinate chosen by the user. Software then activates a preprogrammed action or a function associated or programmed for response to the designation of the point or surface area on the identified surface. This action can be an execution of any computer program, looking up information on the identified indica in memory or on the internet, playing video, initiating speakers to pronounce the word or indica identified, or availing an infinite number of other informational media for the user.
Identification of the designated surface being used is made by placing identification indicia on the surface in front of the scanner such as an identification bar code or letter code or other means to identify the surface viewed by the scanner to the computing device operatively communicating with the scanner. At startup, the scanner finds the identification indica, transfers that information to the computer which then matches the identification indicia to a memory resident preprogrammed designated surface programmed in the computer. The memory resident surface identifies to the computer and software therein each point on the identified surface and the indicia which resides at that given point. Consequently, the user, by placing a finger or other pointer at any point on the identified surface, causes the computer and software to identify the indica located at that point and to take some action in relation to the identified indica for the user.